Survival
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: (Zombie AU) It's been 7 months since the infection started. Zombies roam where people once did. One small group has managed to survive so far. But with the infected becoming smarter and other dangers appearing, how much longer will they last? (HUMAN) :Now accepting OC characters:
1. Meet The Group

**A/N: Okay, so this is a zombie fic (very original). Anyway, this is also HUMAN. Now meet our little group that I randomly put together!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Our Little Group:

Bryan Raider _(Blackstar)_ - Practically the leader. He has slightly wild black hair and amber eyes. There's a tatoo of a black star between his shoulder blades. Age is 29.

Rozamund Mosely (Russetfur) - Second in charge. She has very short auburn hair and amber eyes. Age 31.

Romano Harrison _(Rowanclaw)_ - Husband of Tasmine. He has shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes. Age 28.

Tasmine Harrison _(Tawnypelt)_ - Wife of Romano. She has short dark brown hair with red, black, and white streaks. Green eyes. Age 28.

Linnett Masiello _(Leafpool)_ - Aunt of Jared. She has long light brown hair and amber eyes. Age 25.

Jared Lane _(Jayfeather)_ - Nephew of Linnett. He has silver hair (dyed) and blind blue eyes. Age 13.

Shay Akers _(Smokefoot)_ - He has shoulder-length black hair and amber eyes. Age 21.

Hayden Nickels_ (Honeyfern)_ - She has short light brown hair and jade green eyes. Age 15.


	2. Guard Duty

**Linnett's POV:**

I'm on guard duty first tonight. Which isn't that bad considering the fact that if I did sleep, I'd only have nightmares. I'm pretty sure everyone does now. With this zombie apocalypse going on.

This all started seven months ago, I think. How? Most believe that it's the government's fault. That they had allowed this sickness to run rampant throughout our world. I don't know if I believe this. I'm with the people that believe that this virus has existed for thousands of years, remaining dormant until now.

I remember the day it first began.

***Flashback***

_I had been at my sister, Samantha's house for her birthday. Unfortunately, one of her children wasn't feeling well enough to come downstairs and join us. So it was my mother who went up to give the girl some cake. We heard a scream and ran upstairs. The sight was horrifying._

_My mother was on the ground, and my niece was eating her. Actually eating her. Everything else happened so fast. The girl looked up and ran at us. She jumped on one of her brothers and tore a chunk out of his neck. Next thing I knew, everyone but me and my youngest nephew was dead._

_I managed to drag my nephew outside. And what we saw...was like some sort of nightmare. There were people running around, eating each other._

_From then on, I knew life was never going to be the same._

***End Flashback***

That was certainly a terrifying day. Of course no one is used to it. I don't think we'll ever be. But we have accepted the fact that this is happening. That this isn't some horrible dream. It's reality. Some kind of wake-up call.

"Hey, it's my turn."

I look over my shoulder and see Byran. I'm pretty sure he hasn't even been sleeping, just laying awake and waiting to be on guard duty. He always does that. However, it never shows. I've always wondered how he's never tired.

"Alright." I say as I get up and move toward the large pile of old blankets and sheets that everyone else is sleeping on. Our make-shift bed for the night.

Bryan doesn't waste time to sit down where I once was. And I don't waste time plopping down where he was. The spot is still warm, which isn't a surprise. That guy is like a space heater.

I'm exhausted to tell the truth. But I guess anyone would be if they spent the day escaping hordes of zombies at every turn. So my eyes almost immediately felt heavy, and I fall into a terror-filled sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: If you caught this, you're probably confused. Jayfeather (Jared) is Leafpool (Linnett)'s nephew, instead of son. I did that because honestly, I prefered it when he was Squirrelflight (Samantha)'s son. So yeah.**

**Later, friends!**

**- Takashimo ;)**


	3. Legs

**Disclaimer: Is my name Erin Hunter? No. So I don't own Warriors.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

"Everyone up! We gotta get a move on if we wanna beat the horde." I said semi-loudly. Just enough to startle the others awake, but quiet enough that a nearby horde won't hear.

It isn't much longer before we're on our way. I'm tired from literally no sleep for the past week, but don't show it. We need to get well ahead any of those god-forsaken cannibals. And if I show that I'm tired, there's no doubt an argument will be started about my lack of rest. Most likely by Roz.

That woman has been breathing down my neck for the past four months.

It's when walking past an abandoned warehouse that we first hear the groaning. Within the next moments we see the first zombie appear.

The next minutes, we're fighting our way through. This horde isn't big, but that doesn't mean it's any less dangerous. One bite, and you're infected. I've heard that some people are immune because of their blood-type. But I don't want to wait and see who in our group is.

After about fifteen minutes, we're back to walking in silence.

**xxxxTimeSkipxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

My hands are bloody. But not from killing zombies. Tasmine has accidentally opened the wound in her shoulder. It came from climbing up a tree in an attempt to escape about five zombies. I had stitched it the best I could when it happened, but now it's open again.

We're inside a convenience store, which doesn't have much to offer after already being raided. But I managed to find a first-aid kit. Which is surprisingly well-packed. There's even anesthetic! A very good thing for Tasmine, who's never been one to deal with pain well.

"Almost done." I say as I re-stitch her shoulder. I try my best to ignore Romano, who's standing over us, watching every move I make. He did this last time too.

I wonder if he thinks I'm going to mess up and kill her or something. He, and everyone else, knows that I was a nurse before this all happened. I may not be as great as a doctor, but at least I have had medical training.

One last stitch, and the wound is closed. "There." I say.

Tasmine leans up a little, but I gently push her back down. "You know that you need to rest that shoulder." I tell her. She nods. I get up and walk over to where Bryan and Rozamund are talking.

Once I walk up, Bryan looks at me, then back to Rozamund. "Roz, go make sure Hayden and Jared aren't walking off like last time." he says to her. Rozamund doesn't seem too happy, but she gets up and walks away without complaint.

"So..." Bryan says, waiting for me to give him an update.

I sit down in front of him. "With Tasmine's shoulder, it'd be smart to get somewhere where a horde will have trouble getting to. Like the second or third floor of a building. This convenience store isn't going to do well keeping out hungry zombies. Especially since there's probably a trail of drops of blood leading to where we are. It'll be hard getting anywhere though." I inform.

Byran is silent as he thinks for about five minutes.

"Wrap up and clean her shoulder as best you can. Get her into some new clothes. And you too. As soon as that's done, we're leaving. Got it?" Bryan asks.

I nod.

**xxxxxxTimeSkipxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

We're waiting on Linnett now. I wonder what's taking her so long to get changed. She's been gone nearly ten minutes.

Finally I decide to simply go check on her.

"Stay here. I'll be back." I say to everyone as I get up.

Walking towards the restrooms, I notice a dead woman. I almost think it's Linnett until I see that she has electric blue hair. There's a gun in her hand and a stain of where blood once was. Suicide.

I do my best to put her in a more respectful position before continuing.

Inside the women's restroom, I don't hear anything. Did Linnett even come in here?

I begin opening stall doors, and so far they're all empty. Until I open the last one.

Next thing I know, I'm laying on the ground, rubbing my left cheek where Linnett's hand made contact.

"What are you doing in here?!" she asks. There's a hint of anger and embarrassment in her voice. She's holding a dark green tank top over her bare chest.

Meanwhile, I'm irritated by the fact that she smacked me.

"I came to make sure you where okay and to see what was taking so long." I say, "And I don't see why you're hiding your chest. There's nothing much to see!"

Instead of earning a foot in my face or whatever, Linnett gasps and shuts the door. Her face had gone bright red.

A moment later steps out a composed Linnett. Wearing the tank top along with some jean shorts.

This is where I learn that, even though she hasn't got much of a chest, she does have legs on her. It's all I can do not to stare.

"Come on 'Mister Hurry'." Linnett says, snapping me out of my gaze.

We both walk out of the restroom, her first. Not that I really mind. I've always liked legs over breasts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yes, there will be Black x Leaf here. ^-^**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Crying In The Basement

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, do you think I'd be here?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

Luckily, we were able to make it to a hotel and get up to the third floor. The thing that surprised us the most was that there is still electricity here. And running water, not just cold either. There's hot water!

I've decided that I was going to take a bath tonight. It has been months since I had one, and it'd be quite a relief.

However, my first priority is to get Tasmine's shoulder properly cleaned. There had been no water in the convenience store, and all I had found was a few Clorox wipes.

She doesn't protest when I tell her she has to take a bath. In fact, she's quite happy to.

But it takes both of us to convince Romano that he can't watch over while I clean her injured shoulder.

**xxxxxxxxxTimeSkipxxxxxxx**

Once I'm sure everyone else is asleep, I go ahead and enter the bathroom that is connected to the room I'm in. I wouldn't like to be disturbed while bathing.

It takes a moment for me to realize that I'm truly alone for the time being. Our group has separated into different rooms, me getting to be alone.

A small smile creeps up on my face, and I begin to rid myself of coverage. After doing so, I turn on the water and wait as the tub fills with hot water. While waiting, I manage to find some soap left over from earlier.

Finally, the tub is full and I begin stripping. With me, I have a strange urge to always undress in an order. Shirt, pants, shoes, socks, and underwear. I've always undress in this order since I was first able to do so myself.

Stepping into the hot water and allowing myself to sink in, it's like pure bliss. Sadly, it only lasts a few minutes before the door opens. And there stands Byran.

"What the hell?!" I shout angrily. Can I seriously _NOT_ be alone for once? What's with this guy walking in at the worst times now?

Bryan is at least decent enough to look away as he speaks to me. "I just wanted to check on everyone. When I didn't see you asleep I thought something was wrong and went through the whole room. Sorry." he says.

Part of me wants to slap him again. But another part wants to forgive him. "It's okay. I understand that you were worried. Now get out." I say the last part in a way the he cannot argue.

He leaves and I'm alone again. Hopefully no one else decides to come in.

**xxxxxxTimeSkipxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

Everyone else is still asleep as I head down to the lower levels of this hotel. The door to the basement is ajar, with smeared blood and hand-prints on it. This can't be good.

I step through it cautiously, taking care not to make any noise that might alert possible zombies.

Walking on, I see nothing but dusty or broken furniture that is no longer used. There's a sound the reaches my ears. Crying. I'm pretty sure zombies don't cry unless you're talking about the Witch from Left 4 Dead. Then again, this isn't a game.

Slowly I make my way towards the source of the sound. There's just enough light from outside that I can see a woman.

"Excuse me? Ma'am." I say. She looks up and I see pale green eyes and a tear-stained face.

Those eyes widen. "Leave." she says, "Before it's too late."

This is when I notice two dead bodies not far from her. One was a zombie, but had been shot. The other's stomach was open with the insides spilled out. Both were only children.

And, the woman herself has a bite mark on her arm.

"Leave." she repeats. I slowly back away, but take out my pistol.

Seeing this, the woman's eyes fill with what I think is joy. "Yes," she says, "Please."

Now this isn't something I haven't done before. I've killed people before this whole thing happened. But I sill close my eyes as I pull the trigger.

Before leaving the basement I cover each of the bodies. Then it's back up to the others.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: The woman was Ferncloud and the two others were Icecloud and Foxleap. :(**

**Yes, Blackstar has killed before this apocalypse. Has to do with his past as a Navy SEAL. Yeah...he quit though. The reason why will be revealed later.**

**READ & REVIEW! Each review motivates me to continue!**


	5. Separation

**Disclaimer: Me no have own-itude of Warriors.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

"Alright then. Where to now?" I ask.

Everyone seems to think for a minute or two until Shay speaks up. "I think there's a Wal-Mart close by. We are in Cheswold, right?" he asks.

I nod, remembering the sign I had seen a few days ago.

"But would that be a good idea? I mean, it is a Wal-Mart. There's bound to have been other people who have had the same plan. More people in one area means that there's also got to be zombies." Rozamund says.

"And that the place has probably been raided countless times too. Like all those other stores we've seen." Romano adds.

Both of them are probably right. "Okay, then does anyone else have another idea?" I ask.

Jared raises his hand before speaking. "Perhaps we should just move on the the next town. Smyrna isn't far from here. And after that is New Castle." he tells us.

"How do you know this?" I ask.

The blind teenager takes something out of his back pocket and unfolds it. A map. "I picked this up back at that store. Thought it might be useful." Jared says.

I almost question how he could have read it when I realize that map has braille on it.

This is one of the reasons that no one has tried to ditch the kid. He's really useful. Anyway, if we did, Linnett would most likely stay with him. For some reason the thought of that makes my chest hurt.

"Anyone agree with that?" I ask.

Hayden, Linnett, Shay, Tasmine, and Rozamund's hands go up. "So everyone except Romano?" I say.

In response, the red-haired man raises his hand reluctantly. "Only because Tasmine agrees. I personally don't like the idea of going with a blind thirteen-year-old's plan." he says.

Jared does nothing except give a sightless glare to him.

"So it's settled. Let's go."

**xxxxxxxTwo Weeks Laterxxxxxx**

Delaware City.

I can tell that this place must have been full of people. With empty buildings everywhere you look. And of course the abandoned harbor. Ferries and boats still waiting by the docks for passengers that will never come.

The place seems pretty desolate.

"It's so quiet." Hayden says. That was true.

"We haven't even seen a single zombie. Do you think they left in search of more food or something?" Linnett asks.

"Maybe. But we should still be careful." I reply.

Romano scoffs, "Yeah, like the dead will know how to ambush or something."

Having said that, was like a jinx. Because out of nowhere, a zombie jumped off of a roof. Luckily I moved at just the right moment and it landed in front of me.

More of them appear and we're pretty much surrounded. Except for one obvious opening for escape.

"This is bad." Shay says.

"No dip, Sherlock." Jared says.

My mind is completely on how to get out off this predicament. What's confusing me is how this horde isn't tearing us apart right now. And that opening. Wait...

"Listen, here's what we're going to do. We'll split up. One group runs out that opening, the other goes in the opposite direction after the zombies have followed the first. I want Shay, Linnett, and Romano to stay with me. Rozamund, you're going to take Hayden, Jared, and Tasmine. Alright?" I say in a way that means no one has a real choice.

Everyone nods, though I'm pretty sure they're all against the idea of separation.

"Okay. Ready...go!" I immediately lead my broken off group out the opening. And as expected, the zombies follow. I don't know what would've happened if that hadn't been their plan.

**xxxxxxxxTimeSkipxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

After what I think was half an hour off trying to lose the zombies, I think we finally have.

While trying to catch my breath, all I can think about is how bad this is. The dead are becoming smarter. I've never seen them actually ambush before. And now, our group is separated into two smaller groups. This is very bad.

"What do we do now?" I ask once I can breathe normally again.

None of the three men around me answer for a few minutes. I'm about to ask again when Byran replies.

"It's getting dark. So I think we should try to find a safe place to sleep for the night. It wouldn't be wise to go looking for the others right now. Especially with that horde." he says.

I want to argue, but he has a point. So I simply go along with it and we eventually do find a small store to settle in for the night. Of course we do our best to barricade it before actually trying to make ourselves comfortable.

It's freezing inside. With winter approaching fast, I suppose you could only expect it to be. We scrounge up three thin sheets and one small blanket. I guess it's better than nothing.

Bryan puts Romano on guard duty first. He doesn't seem to care very much. I don't think he could sleep anyway, and Bryan probably knows that too. Romano seems pretty worried about Tasmine and how she could be faring.

Somehow, I end up sandwiched between Bryan and Shay. I decide to face Bryan, that way I can probably get more warmth. There are two things I notice. One, while Bryan is overheated, Shay is freezing cold. Two, there's something poking the small of my back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: How was it? The zombies are indeed getting smarter, which will continue. What do you think was poking Linnett?**

**Read and Review! I'll give everyone who does a virtual pie! Come on, it's pie flavor!**


	6. The Girl That Follows

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors...it would probably suck.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

When morning comes, we don't waste time to start searching for the others.

"They could be outside the city for all we know! How are we supposed to find them if they are? We don't know anything about this stupid place!" Romano says.

"Calm down. They wouldn't have gone outside the city. And if I do remember, Shay, you know about this city. Right?" Bryan asks.

The young man nods. "Yeah. Though I grew up in Fenton, I came up here plenty of times." Shay replies.

"So, what? We're going to follow Shay now?" I ask. Personally, after last night, I'm not too comfortable being around Shay. Not only had I felt him poking me, but I woke up in the middle of the night to see him "getting off". Worse, I was muttering me and Hayden's names.

"Yeah, pretty much." Romano says as if I was an idiot. I gave him a short glare, but didn't respond verbally.

And so, we set off.

**xxxxxxWith The Othersxxxxxx**

**Jared's POV:**

We started searching for the others before the sun was even fully risen. Though, I'm not going to complain. The faster we all get back together, the better.

Anyway, I miss Aunt Linnett. I know it's kind of ridiculous. Me being thirteen and missing my aunt, though we've only been separated one night.

Call it attachment issues if you will. But she's been with me ever since this whole thing began. And if it wasn't for her, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead right now. Or undead.

Being weak is something that no one likes to admit. But 'weak' is pretty much the definition of how I feel right now. Who wouldn't? I absolutely hate this feeling. I hate it more than when my brother would poke my cheeks because they're soft.

"Jared, come on. You're falling behind!" I suddenly hear Hayden say.

So I quicken my pace to catch up.

About five minutes later, I hear a sound. Not exactly sure what it is, but it sounds like a gasp. Do zombies gasp? A few seconds later, I hear scuffling of worn shoes on the street. Like something is following us.

"Do you guys hear that?" I ask. Because of my blindness, all my other senses are enhanced. So sometimes I hear or smell things that no one else does.

"Hear what?" Tasmine asks.

"It sounds like something's following us." I say.

At that moment, Hayden gives a little giggle. "It looks like we have a shadow." she says. What does that mean?

"What are you three talking about?" Rozamund asks. I can tell she's a bit ahead of us, but she walks back.

"Look, do you see that?" Tasmine asks her.

They definitely know what it is. But I'm guessing it's not a zombie because they're not giving off any fear.

"What, what is it?" I ask, wanting to know.

No one answers me. But instead I hear what sounds like coaxing. Then a small voice.

"Who are you people?" it sounds like a little girl.

"My name is Tasmine. This is Rozamund, Hayden, and Jared. Who are you?" I hear Tasmine ask.

"Rane." the girl says.

Hayden suddenly gasps, "I know you! You're Barry's little sister!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Anyone wanna guess who Rane is? It's easy to know that Barry is Berrynose. (I'm so creative with these names)**

**You guys might want to thank Featherpool16 for pressuring me into making this chapter. If she hadn't, you guys would be waiting another, like, three days or something.**

**I'm happy to know that this fic is being read in not only the U.S., but also in Canada, France, China, Germany, Hong Kong, Austrailia, Brazil, Taiwan, and Mexico! Thank you, my people around the world! You make me SO happy!**

**Remember to review! They make me type faster! (This fic currently has 20 reviews. That's about 4x the amount of chapters!)**


	7. Fire Escape

**Disclaimer: Warriors is one of many things that I don't own.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jared's POV:**

Our search has been paused for the time being, much to Rozamund's dislike. But Hayden refused to go any further without learning what she could from Rane. Then of course, the little girl said that her father and brother were nearby.

Which brings us to now.

"So he's not with you guys?" Hayden asks. She sounds pretty disappointed.

"No. Last time we saw Barry, he was with Daisy and his older siblings." Sky tells her. He's Rane's father, and apparently Barry's step-father.

When Rane said that her brother was with her too, she meant a boy named Tallis. She has three older brothers and one older sister. So she's the youngest, just like I was with my siblings.

"But I'm going to guess that they're safe. Daisy may not look like it, but she's like a mother bear. That woman is bound to have gone into 'protect mode' by now." Sky says with a bit of laughter.

"You hear that, Hayden? Your boyfriend is most likely safe and sound. Now we have to get back to looking for the others." Rozamund says.

I can sense Hayden's worry and disappointment. Is that what love is? I thought it was supposed to make you all happy inside. But Hayden's full of the exact opposite.

I don't think I ever want to fall in love if it means that.

"Alright. But, Sky, would you like to come with us?" Hayden asks.

There's a moment of silence that I think the man is using to think. I'm pretty sure Rozamund is not too happy about the fact that Hayden had asked such a question.

"If that's alright with the rest of ya." Sky says.

Tasmine and I both agree. But Rozamund is still reluctant to answer for about three minutes.

"On one condition," Rozamund says, "Those two kids don't get in anyone's way."

"We won't! We've been good this whole time!" Rane and Tallis say in unison.

It's then that I notice the smell of death surrounding us. And I think everyone else notices it too.

_"They're_ _back~."_ I say.

**xxxxxxxxWith The Othersxxxxxx**

**Byran's POV:**

"What are we supposed to do now? If we split up again, it might not work this time." Linnett says.

We're cornered by the zombies again. But I've noticed that there are less of them. Plus, there's no opening. They are getting smarter.

Backing up, I feel something touch my back. It's the ladder to a fire escape. Some plants have hidden it, so that explains why I didn't see it earlier.

"Up." I say.

"What?" Romano asks.

"There's a ladder. Go up." I say.

My three companions seem to notice the ladder and all nod.

Shay is closest to the ladder besides me, so he begins to climb first. I take out my revolver and begin shooting. It's best to take out as many as possible right now. Who knows if they learned how to climb.

Linnett and Romano follow my lead and take out their own weapons. Romano uses a revolver like me. But Linnett has to take time to get her pistol out of the holister around her left thigh.

Once I'm sure that Shay is on the platform of the escape, I tell Romano to start climbing. He doesn't hesitate.

Remember when I said there were less zombies than before? That did not mean that there were only five or six. There's about fifteen in the least. And my gun is running out of bullets. Hopefully the rest of the horde doesn't decide to pop up.

"Linnett, climb." I say.

She spares me a glance before beginning to follow my order. But about halfway up, she throws me her pistol. It's almost like she knew my revolver was running low on ammo. Oh well, now's no time to ponder on things.

When it's my turn to make my way up, there are still about five zombies still standing. Luckily, Romano and Shay have begun shooting again, so my hands can be free as I climb.

Once I'm on the platform, the rest of the zombies are dead. For good this time. Though I can tell that they did try to climb after us.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

The apartment connected to the fire escape has clearly been emptied of anything that could be useful, so we take a moment to calm down and then continue.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like gunshots." I say.

We all fall silent, and sure enough, we hear the shots.

"It sounds like it's coming from a lower level. One or two floors below us I'm guessing." Byran says.

"Think it could be the others?" Shay asks.

"There's only one way to find out." Romano replies.

So we make our way down until we've reached the floor where the gunshots sound very close. There's also the groaning of zombies.

A voice confirms our suspicions.

"Keep shooting! There's only a few more left!" we hear Rozamund say.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go help them!" I say.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Yeah! I hope you guys all like this fic so far!**

**Please review! Flames ARE accepted, too!**


	8. Complete Pervert

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Warriors.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

"So...in the time we were separated, three people have joined our group?" I say, sounding more like a question.

Rozamund nods, "I'm not so sure it'll work out though. Those kids are bound to screw something up."

"You said the same about Jared when he and Linnett first joined us." I say.

"I know. I still believe that too." Rozamund says.

I turn a little to look back into the apartment where everyone else is. Instantly, I spot Rane and Tallis. Rane is listening to whatever Jared is saying with a small blush on her face.

Tallis is being tickled by Tasmine and Linnett.

"They don't seem too bad." I observe.

"What about their father. He's a bit of a smart-alek." Rozamund says.

"Ha, so is Romano. But we put up with him, don't we?" I reply, which is quite true.

Rozamund keeps her frown. Not that I really expected her to smile at that. She always has been a tough one when it comes to humor. I wonder if Linnett would have laughed.

I guess I must've spaced out or something, because Rozamund begins shaking my shoulder.

"Did you say something?" I ask, recovering from my stupor.

"Yes. I asked what you were thinking about." she says.

"Oh, it's nothing," I say, "Let's just get back inside. It's freezing out here."

Rozamund doesn't seem convinced, but she doesn't say anything as we get up from the terrace.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

I don't take much notice as Byan and Rozamund re-enter the apartment. I'm too busy with tickling Tallis. Did I ever mention how much I love children? I've always wanted one or two of my own. But it seems fate hasn't blessed me with such.

I'll probably never have children. With the way our world is now, I'd only be bringing an innocent life into Hell.

Suddenly, I don't feel like playing anymore.

"Sorry, but I think I'm done for now." I say.

"That's alright." Tasmine says with a smile. It makes me smile a little too. Who knew those were contagious?

Still, I stand and walk off into a separate room. As it turns out, this apartment has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Sadly, there's no running water here. Oh well.

Once I'm in one of the bedrooms, I simply plop myself onto the bed. There's nothing to really do in here. Except take a nap maybe.

I'll feel better once I wake up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Byran's POV:**

"Anyone seen Linnett?" I ask. The woman's been gone for almost two hours.

"She went into one of the bedrooms, I think." Tasmine says. She's stopped playing with Tallis and now the boy is sleeping with his head in her lap.

Without another word, I walk towards the rooms. Opening each door until I spot her on a bed.

Once I'm close enough, I realize that she's fallen asleep.

Maybe I should have walked out the moment I realized that, but instead I find myself watching her. Her hair is splayed out around her head and shoulders. Like a sea of autumn.

Her face is slightly red from the cold in the room. That doesn't deter the soft beauty of it. Not at all.

Remember how I said that she doesn't have much of a chest? Well now it's ironic how I'm admiring the small little mounds that are her breasts, isn't it?

Then there are her legs. Man, I love those mile-long legs.

Wait...I feel like a complete pervert right now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Well, there's that chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Review!**


	9. Udate On Our Group (Not a chapter)

**A/N: Alright, I had to update this. So here it is with Sky, Rane, and Tallis added. I know Rosekit and Toadkit were never shown as apprentices, but who cares.**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish to own the greatness that is Warriors.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Our Little Group:**

Bryan Raider_ (Blackstar)_ - Practically the leader. He has slightly wild black hair and amber eyes. There's a tatoo of a black star between his shoulder blades. Age is 29.

Rozamund Mosely _(Russetfur)_ - Second in charge. She has very short auburn hair and amber eyes. Age 31.

Romano Harrison _(Rowanclaw)_ - Husband of Tasmine. He has shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes. Age 28.

Tasmine Harrison _(Tawnypelt)_ - Wife of Romano. She has short dark brown hair with red, black, and white streaks. Green eyes. Age 28.

Linnett Masiello _(Leafpool)_ - Aunt of Jared. She has long light brown hair and amber eyes. Age 25.

Jared Lane _(Jayfeather)_ - Nephew of Linnett. He has silver hair (dyed) and blind blue eyes. Age 13.

Shay Akers _(Smokefoot)_ - He has shoulder-length black hair and amber eyes. Age 21.

Hayden Nickels _(Honeyfern)_ - She has short light brown hair and jade green eyes. Age 15.

Sky Donaway _(Spiderleg)_ - Father of Tallis and Rane. He has short black hair with brown asymmetrical bangs and amber eyes. Age 26.

Tallis Donaway _(Toadpaw)_ - Rane's older brother. He has messy black and silver-blonde hair with dark amber eyes. Age 11.

Rane Donaway _(Rosepaw)_ - Tallis' younger sister. She has long dirty blonde hair with olive green eyes. Age 9.


	10. The Bridge

**Disclaimer: I can't even come up with a creative way to say 'I don't own Warriors'. How could I possibly own such a creative series?**

**I also have no claim to "Rise of The Dead".**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

"Don't you think we should get a move on? With what happened in the past two days and all." I say.

"I agree with you on that. Me and the kids have been here for almost a week, so it's likely that most of the zombies out there know we're here." Sky says.

I look down at where Jared is sitting, "Do you still have that map?"

"Yeah," he says. After digging in one of his pockets, he takes out the folded map and hands it to me. In turn, I give it to Shay. Making sure our hands don't touch, of course.

"By the looks of it, this map is actually of the whole DelMarVa Peninsula. So we can navigate our way into Maryland or New Jersey." Shay says.

"In that case, we should probably head to New Jersey." Jared says.

Everyone looks at him. "Why's that? If we go to Maryland we could easily get to D.C. I heard there's a bunch of people heading there who are still living." says Sky.

"Exactly." Jared says. He doesn't go on to explain, but Bryan seems to catch on.

"More people means more zombies to deal with. So that means that D.C. is about as safe as a bomb yet to explode." he says.

"So New Jersey it is, huh?" asks Hayden.

"Yep." everyone says in unison.

"Alright then," Bryan says as he stands, "Let's get going."

**xxxxxxxxTimeSkipxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

A few days later, and we're a few steps onto the Delaware Memorial Bridge. The bridge that leads into New Jersey. We had little trouble getting here. Only a few run-ins with the undead which were handled well.

That only makes me all the more cautious. Last time we weren't alert, we were ambushed.

I sure as Hell hope that the zombies across this bridge aren't smarter.

"Did I ever mention that I hate being bodies of water?" Linnett says suddenly. And no, she did not.

"No." says Tasmine.

"Well, I do. I absolutely hate it." Linnett says with a hint of fear.

Sky decides to speak up and asks, "Does that mean you're gonna stay here while we go? Or are you gonna keep saying how much you hate this?"

I turn to tell him to be quiet, but it seems that Linnett beats me to it.

"Shut your mouth, kid. I'm coming." she says.

Sky doesn't say anything about the "kid" part, so I'm guessing he didn't catch it. The odd part is that he actually obeys and doesn't say anything else about her hate of our current activity.

By time we're almost to the other side, there's a sound that keeps bugging me. It's a little like growling. Not an animal growl, but different. Almost like the undead.

Movement catches my eye and I happen to look over the edge of the bridge. What I see makes me freeze.

"What?" asks Rozamund.

"They're climbing up the bridge." I say with wide eyes. I could even see some pulling themselves out of the water and begin to climb up.

The others also look over, and their eyes widen too. Even Jared, who I'm sure can hear the growls just fine.

The moment a rotten hand grasps the edge of the rail I shout, "Run!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

I scream as one of the zombies pounce on me and I'm forced to the ground. To the side, I see that someone else is being torn apart already. There's no way I'm going down without a fight though.

My hands shoot up to hold away the zombie before it can bite. His jaws snap determinedly, eager to tear into my flesh and hear my screams of pain.

I do my best to ignore the drool that falls onto me and the rancid breath that smells of carrion.

More of them realize that I've been caught and begin to crowd. I'm sure that I will die here, now.

A few bullets suddenly plunge into the zombies and large hands pull me up into strong arms. As I'm carried away, I allow myself to succumb to the darkness that surrounds me, and fall unconscious.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So, someone DID die in this chapter. Who saved Linnett, you ask? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Anyway, the zombies climbies up the bridge scene came from a movie called "Rise of The Dead". (Which is an awesome zombie movie)**

**Review, please! I'd really appreciate it! Now, here are the awesome countries from which I have gotten viewers and visitors!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**U.S.A**

**Canada**

**France**

**China**

**Brazil**

**Myanmar**

**Germany**

**Hong Kong**

**Singapore**

**Mexico**

**New Zealand**

**Taiwan**

**Austrailia**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Thank you, people of the magnificent world! You all make me feel super happy! I'm gonna end this now because this Author's Note is ridiculously long!**


	11. Waking

**Disclaimer: Warriors is sadly not mine. So don't freakin' sue me.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

I'll admit, I'm extremely worried.

Linnett has been unconscious ever since I saved her from those zombies. And that was almost two days ago.

This is also the reason we haven't been able to move on from the abandoned house we were able to find. Any moment I now that those godforsaken creatures could appear.

As if this isn't bad enough, Romano has definitely changed. Not in a good way. He's kind of snapped since Tasmine was killed on the bridge.

There's no way that our current situation could get any worse.

"Guys, I think the rain is getting in from those holes in the ceiling." Hayden says, pointing up at one of a few decently large holes.

"Looks like a storm." Sky observes.

Why do I feel like that's my fault?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

I've just been laying in this darkness for a few minutes now. To be honest, I don't know if I should be afraid or content. The blackness is oddly comforting, but gives a terrifying energy. If that makes any sense, that is.

Something wet just touched me. Again. What is that? It feels cold. Yet I feel warm. There's something very warm around me. It feels like arms. Is someone holding me? Who, though? I don't see anyone. Are my eyes even open?

I slowly allow my eyes to open. It's a bit dark, but I can tell that's it's day-time. Looking down, I see that there are indeed arms around me. I'm sitting in someone's lap.

"Ngh...What happened?" I ask groggily. My head is aching.

Somehow, my question gains a lot of attention. Next thing I know, everyone's speaking loudly and asking me questions like "How do you feel?" or "You're actually alive?". I'm pretty sure that one came from Sky.

My head and vision clears more and I'm now completely aware of my surroundings.

We're in some abandoned house, rain is getting in through some holes in the ceiling, and Bryan is holding me.

Wait, what?!

"Let me up." I say calmly. Though in truth, I'm freaking out a bit. However, now isn't the time for it. Once Bryan lets me up, I immediately ask the one question that's bugging me the most.

"Okay, so what on Earth happened?" I say in a demanding tone.

It's Rozamund who speaks up. "Tasmine died. You were saved from those zombies two days ago and have been unconscious until now. We were able to find this house and have been here waiting for you to wake up or die." she says.

"Roz! We all knew that she wasn't dead nor dying, so stop saying that!" Bryan said with a hint of anger.

Rozamund doesn't say anything back, but stares at him for a moment, then turns her head away. Meanwhile, I take a moment to recover from the fact that someone is dead.

"Alright," I say, "So what happens now?"

"As of now, it seems like we'll be staying one more night. And it's gonna be a cold one with this rain. So I suggest everyone do their best to keep warm." Bryan says. The slight anger that had been in his tone was gone now.

No one argues with that. In fact, it's now that I notice just how cold I am without Byran's body heat to warm me. It makes me sound kind of pathetic, but it's the truth. But, I find myself curling up in a slightly moist area and slowly drifting to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

I wake at the feel of someone shaking me. Now, what most people expect to wake them up in the middle of the night would be a child or even an animal. But what I see is neither.

"Linnett?" I say, but it sounds more like a question.

"Yeah. I had a bit of a nightmare and was wondering..." she trails off. There's a look of embarrassment in the amber pools that are her eyes, and a slight flush in her face that's probably just a result of the cold.

I raise an eyebrow, "Wondering what?"

"If I could sleep next to you." Linnett says, seeming to prefer looking at her hands rather than my face.

For a moment, I'm unable to answer. God, my heart is beating fast. But I suppose that one moment of silence is what Linnett would presume to be a negative response.

"I'm sorry, it was silly a question to ask, and no doubt embarrassing for you. I'll just go back and try to sleep." she says and begins to walk away.

Before she can, however, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her down next to me.

"W-what are y-you doing?!" she asks in surprise.

"Shhh, just go to sleep." I say, closing my eyes.

Linnett struggles for a moment but, after realizing that she's not going to get out of my grasp, settles and goes nearly limp.

"Thank you." she whispers.

I smile, "You're welcome."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yes, Tasmine is dead. :(**

**Sorry to anyone who likes Russetfur (I don't), but just as a heads-up, she's not a very nice character. Sorry!**

**Anyway, review! Even if you didn't like. I accept critizism and flames. To me, they're just a reason to continue writing and exel!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you stick around for more! :)**


	12. Fire In The Clouds

**Disclaimer: Me still don't own Warriors. T-T**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

It's the sunlight that wakes me up. So I carefully get up, making sure not to wake Linnett. It'd be a shame to do so. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. If not for the steady rise and fall of her chest, I would've thought she was dead.

There we go with the chest-pains again. I hope I'm not sick or something.

As it turns out, I'm not the first one awake. Which comes as a surprise. Everyone else is wide-awake.

"'Bout time you woke up. We've been waiting for, like, two hours." Sky says.

Two hours?!

I turn and wake Linnett. Though I don't like disturbing the beautiful scene, I can't allow her to sleep on. Wait...what the Hell did I just say?

"Mmmnh...What~?" Linnett says as she slowly opens her eyes.

I open my mouth to answer, but Rozamund speaks up before I get a single word out.

"Rise and shine, princess. We gotta get a move-on," she says, "But it's not like anyone cares if you're with us or not."

And once again, I'm beaten to speak.

"You mean that _you_ don't care." Jared says, sending a sightless glare in the woman's direction. But there is blue fire in those cloudy eyes that I've never noticed before. The reason for the fire is obvious.

The kid hates Rozamund. And probably always has.

Everyone is quiet, even Romano, who hasn't stopped saying his deceased wife's name over-and-over ever since we escaped the bridge.

"It's fine. I'm up." Linnett says, breaking the silence.

She gets up from beside me and walks over to her nephew, giving him a small hug. It's not a don't-be-afraid or I'll-protect-you hug. But it's a nevermind-them hug. Reassurance is the correct word to describe it, right?

It seems to work. The fire begins to loose fuel and Jared closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again, the flames are completely dead.

But I know from experience that a fire can always start again if a single ember is turned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jared's POV:**

I've hated that woman since I first met her.

Her energy is was instantly hostile towards my aunt and I know that she doubted my chances of surviving very long.

Well, I've showed her so far. Seven months and I have never even come close to being caught by the undead.

For my aunt...I know she's fine. But every once in a while, I have to give Rozamund a glare and once I even growled. Only when I get the sense that Linnett could be in danger from her.

I guess that someone would be surprised by the fact that Rozamund will actually back-off when I do so. But there's a reason.

I can sense her intentions, and she can sense my warnings. Of what I will do if I must. And it's something you'd expect from a person who's mind has snapped. Which makes sense.

I snapped the moment my sister attacked my brother.

**xxxxTimeSkipxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

I didn't pay too much attention for the rest of the day. But somehow we ended up finding this trailer. I never knew people had trailers in New Jersey.

However, it turns out to be occupied by four zombies. Which are taken care of fast.

"It's only late afternoon. Does this mean we can relax and enjoy ourselves for a little?" Hayden asks.

"I guess..." Bryan says.

Romano immediately goes and sits next to the trailer and starts mumbling to himself again. It's hard to believe. This is someone who was once a sarcastic smart-ass, but is now a broken soul. I can't help but feel pitiful.

I'm about to go and try to offer comfort when Bryan grabs my right elbow. I turn to him and he's shaking his head.

"Don't even bother. He'll just yell at you." he says.

I glance at Romano, seeing that he's completely ignoring the squirrel right on his head. Lost in his own grieving world. There's no way I'd get through to him.

"C'mon," Byran says, "Let's go for a walk."

I don't really answer, but I do allow myself to be lead off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. There is no excuse for my laziness.**

**Just so you guys know, I have changed my username (for certain reasons, don't ask). I am now known as Tina Vainamainen. But I can be called Tina for short. (No, this is not my real-life name)**

**Anyway, REVIEW! Also, favorite and follow!**

***Fast voice that is always on commercials***

**Flames and ideas for future chapters are accepted. Please do not expect your idea to be instantly chosen. Tina Vainamainen is not responsible for the invention of tacos.**


	13. Growl and Blade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. But I do own a kitty-cat outfit. Meow~!**

**WARNINGS: Blood, gore, and a snapped 13-year-old. This; (- OoOo -) means that the bloody part is coming. So if you wish to skip that scene, do so until you see this, (- XxXx -) okay?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

It's kind of awkward as we walk. Neither of us have said anything. Time to break the ice.

"Thanks again, for last night." I say.

"Yeah, about that..." Bryan says, trailing off a bit.

Oh God. He doesn't think I'm some little child or anything, right? Maybe he's embarrassed about it and doesn't want to sleep next to me anymore! But that can't happen, I need him!

"Linnett? You okay?" Bryan asks.

I nod, "Peachy!"

He doesn't really seem to believe that, but goes on. "About last night...I was wondering if you'd like to sleep with me from now on." he says.

"What?" I ask, surprised.

Byran blushes and avoids eye-contact, "I'm sorry, that's inappropriate, isn't it?"

"No, no. I was just...caught off guard. Yes." I tell him.

"Yes, what?" he asks, having forgotten his question.

I know who wrong the answer would seem, so I choose my words carefully. "I would like to...sleep next to you." I say.

"Oh! Good." Bryan says.

There's more of that awkward silence. But, unfortunately, I don't know what to say to end it. I guess it's Bryan's turn to do so. However, he seems as at a loss of words as I am. Perhaps I can just talk about the scenery or whatever.

"It seems like the wildlife hasn't taken much of a blow from this whole mess," I say, "There are still birds chirping and rabbits hopping all over the place. I even saw a squirrel on Romano's head."

That gets a short laugh out of Bryan. "I wish I had seen that." he says. I laugh a little too.

But the laughter is cut short by screaming and gunshots. Bryan and me already know what must be happening and don't waste time running to where we left the others.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

What was taking place isn't exactly what I expected. There are two large dogs barking and growling loudly. Still, I'm terrified.

Now, before you make any accusations of me being afraid of dogs, I'm not. And these aren't regular dogs. The pale yellow eye-coloring and decaying flesh are dead give-aways.

The dogs are zombies.

"Bryan, get your ass over here and help!"

I'm not sure who said that, but it does snap me out of the frozen state. One of the dog-things is practically trying to rip off Hayden's leg. I pull out my revolver and shoot at it. The thing isn't killed but backs off a bit from the pain. Enough for me to run up and pull the girl away.

The dog growls at me.

To get an idea of what the growl sounded like, do what I say. Take a growl from three large wolves and put it with a demons'. Mix that with a bass.

I'd say it was the most terrifying sound I've ever heard, but then Linnett's scream met my ear.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jared's POV:**

Who knew that animals could be infected too?

I can imagine how these things must look just be the mere sound and smell of them. Both are awful.

Speaking of sounds...did my aunt just scream? She did, didn't she? Oh...

**(- OoOo -)**

I pull a pocket-knife from one of the pockets in my pants and run over to where I hear my only remaining relative screaming. A smirk appears on my lips as the blade of the knife sinks into the beast's shoulder and I hear it yelp.

A few slashes from the knife and the dog is now trying to get away. Not that I'll allow it.

The undead animal makes the mistake of tripping and falling to its side. I'm quickly on top of it and plunging the knife into its ribcage. The blade is pressed down and I soon feel one of its organs. A lung.

Well, since its already dead, it won't be needing that. So I go ahead and shred the vital organ as best as possible. Some blood splatters out onto my face and chest. The painful yelps and whimpers only make me plunge the knife deeper.

I make contact with its heart. To my surprise, the thing is still beating. and rather quickly at that. This is when I came to learn that a heart cuts like butter. What feels like gallons of blood sprays out and falls like rain onto me and the ground.

One more thing to do. I pull me arm out from the chest cavity and slash open the beast's throat.

**(- XxXx -)**

I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I feel warm liquid splattered all over me and hear the dying growls of the dog. I just killed it, didn't I? Oh well.

All the violence seems to be over. There's some crying that I'm pretty sure is coming from Rane.

"Oh my God! Jared!" I hear my aunt say. I'm then pulled into a tight hug. Almost everyone is staring at me. More likely at the blood and gore that is covering me from head-to-toe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

I can't believe what I just saw. But I suppose I have to from the evidence of the act.

Jared actually killed- no, butchered, that dog. And now the kid is covered in blood. But that's neither of those factors are the truly scary part. It's the insane smile on his face, showing complete satisfaction.

He even continues smiling as Linnett pulls him into her arms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Was the bloody scene a little out of hand? I get carried-away by writing things like that. Yeah...**

**Anyways, two people died in this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. I really appreciate the fact that you take time to do those things.**

**Also, when did I say I hate Twilight? (Which I do)**

**Special thanks to my repeative reviewers:**

**Featherpool16**

**SwiftieWarriors13**

**KoolKyo25**

**scrime**

**Frost Filly**

**WarriorCatRandom**


	14. Loss of Trust

**Disclaimer: I am not a Hunter, therefore I do not own Warriors.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

Those dogs had managed to kill two members of our group. Hayden and Tallis. Well, Hayden actually died of blood-loss. But a death is a death.

Everyone is still a little shaken. Except for Jared.

I'm pretty sure that the kid is snapped. That smile of his face from yesterday, still makes me shudder. The pure insanity of it is pretty frightening.

What really surprises me is that Linnett still seems to completely trust him. Even after seeing the display of intense violence right before her eyes.  
Luckily, it appears that Jared is back to normal.

That means he poses no threat to anyone right?

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jared's POV:**

I'm happy that Aunt Linnett still trusts me enough to be close to me. But I can tell that she's terrified of me inside.

It also seems that Rane is afraid of me now. That kind of upsets me. She used to stick to me like glue, but is now keeping as much distance between us as possible.

I can feel Rozamund and Bryan give me weary glances every now and then. I suppose there is good reason to do so.

Putting all of this together, and it really hits home. If I didn't have to stay with Linnett, I'd probably be dead now.

Speaking of dead, by the looks of Romano, I'd say he's not gonna last much longer. Like me, he's snapped. But he's snapped in a different way. Which is kind of hard to explain.

The gist of it is; he's going to kill himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Holy fudge, this is short. Sorry guys, but I'm about to leave for a birthday party and wanted to just get this posted. The next chapter WILL be longer.**

**Anyway, please review! Now for some review responses!**

**Featherpool16: The heart thing will be explained later in the story. Laughter is good for you! Sadly, Hayden did die. And yes, it is intense.**

**KoolKyo25: I bet you would, friend. And I'll try to read it as soon as possible, okay?**


	15. What We Abandoned

**Disclaimer: Warriors is not one of the few things I own.**

**WARNING: Suicide.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

What happened yesterday really did shake me to the very marrow of my bones. Knowing that my teenage nephew is capable of such an act if terrifying.

But that doesn't mean I can just abandon him. I know that he was only protecting me. So that's reason enough to still trust him, right? Right.

He's my blood. So even if I didn't want to, I have to stay by his side. Anyway, he's only a thirteen-year-old. A thirteen-year-old who can kill a huge zombie dog with no mercy, then smile with satisfaction when he was covered in blood.

There's no telling what he could do if he got angry. What if he killed someone?

No! I can't think that way. Jared needs me more than ever right now. So I have to do whatever I can to bring him back to normal.

I can remember what he was like before this disaster. Jared liked to read, even though every book he read was in braille. He was playful too. Always doing something with his siblings with a small smile. That smile made him look adorable. Though, he hated being told that.

Sigh, I really miss those days. Hopefully, I can bring that boy back.

"I can't take it anymore!"

My head snaps up at the sudden outburst and I'm surprised to see Romano standing up with tears in his eyes.

"Knew it." Jared says with a stoic expression.

'Knew it'? What is it that he knew?

That question is answered when Romano picked up his revolver and put it to his head. Sky makes an attempt to snatch the gun away, but it's too late.

And now we all just stare at the dead body. Jared keeping is emotionless look. There is a period of silence that seems to go on for hours but is actually just a few minutes.

"We'd better bury him." Bryan says. I notice that he, too, doesn't show much emotion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

I've seen people commit suicide before, so I'm able to keep a straight face as me and Shay bury Romano's body.

"When ya think about it," Shay says once we're finished, "There's a bright side."

I raise and eyebrow, "There is?"

"Yeah. The guy is with his wife now, isn't he? And, less people means there's less of a chance of zombies comin' after us." Shay says.

"I guess you're right. But it still strikes a sad cord." I say.

Shay shrugs and starts walking back towards the trailer. "That's life." he says, but then stops.

"Scratch that. Life isn't supposed to be full of sadness. Or fear," he turns and motions to the newly-made grave, "This right here, is a result of sadness and fear. Death. As far as we know, life has abandoned us."

I shake my head and start walking too, "You're only half-right. Life hasn't abandoned us."

"Then what has happened?" Shay asks. He is still standing in the same place, and I've already passed him.

"We've abandoned life, and welcomed death by creating the virus." I say, then keep walking. Shay eventually catches up, but doesn't speak to me for the rest of the night.

**xxxxx Elsewhere xxxxxxx**

**Mystery POV:**

I'm going to die. My mom and siblings are dead. I'm surrounded by a horde of zombies. But that doesn't mean I won't fight until the end.

They bite and claw at me, but it won't do much because I'm immune. Thankfully, none of my flesh is torn off, so that means there's not much pain to distract my efforts to fight back.

I don't notice when a small object falls into the crowd of the undead. So you can imagine my surprise when there was a sudden explosion. Everything goes black.

My eyes open slowly. For a moment, I believe I'm dead. But a pounding headache and ringing in one ear assures me that I'm quite alive.

"Argh...what the _hell _happened?" I ask, not expecting an answer since I'm alone. But once again, I'm surprised when one comes.

"You survived being attacked by a huge horde of zombies and being close to a explosion." an unfarmiliar voice replies.

I shoot into the sitting position, despite my body's protests, and see an older man near me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The man gives a lazy smile, "Name's Seth Carver. I'm the one who saved your ass. Now, what's your name, boy?"

"Mitchell Jones. Thanks." I say.

"I'm gonna guess that you're immune to the virus. Since you got all those bites and haven't turned." Seth observes.

I nod, "Yeah, I am."

Seth holds out a hand to help me up, and I take it. He gives me another smile.

"What do you say we work together for a while, huh?" he offers.

"Sure." I reply.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Whoever guesses who either Mitchell or Seth are gets a hug from Linnett!**

**Has anyone heard the song _"Danmark Man Dark"_ by Nephew? It's a Danish rock song and is pretty damn good! I DARE you to listen to it and tell me your opinion.**

**Anyway, time to reply to reviwers!**

**KoolKyo25: Yeah! The more, the merrier! Hope you enjoy that game.**

**Featherpool16: *Snatches away your stick* When did I say that Romano was a doctor? O_o**

**Review! I needz reviews or else I get lazy!**


	16. Counting Stars and Falling Hard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Songs that helped the flow of this chapter: "Sanctuary" from KH2, "Everytime We Touch (Slow)" by Cascada, and "Wait For You" by Elliot Yamin.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

The last two days have been tiring. Especially with all the deaths and Jared's newfound insanity. But, somehow we've found time to lick our wounds and relax.

As of this moment, I'm entertaining myself with counting stars. Rozamund decided she'd go walk around the area. Everyone else seems to be asleep.

Back to counting stars.

Seventy-two, seventy-three, seventy-four, seventy-five, seventy-

"Whatcha doin'?"

I look away from the sky to see Linnett sitting down beside me.

"Just countin' stars." I say.

With anyone else, I'd be surprised that a laugh wasn't given in response. But I know that Linnett isn't the type to do that. In fact she smiles a little.

"Can I join you?" Linnett asks.

"Sure." I say.

Linnett looks to the night sky and begins counting. I try to make myself do the same, but can't help staring at her. It doesn't really matter I lost count anyway.

At this point I've realized that I'm most likely falling for her. And, _damn_, I am falling hard.

"Why look at stars when I have her?"

Oh crap. Did I just say that out loud? I'm guessing I did because she looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"When you have who?" she asks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

"When you have who?" I ask.

"N-nothing. No one." Bryan says, not making eye-contact.

I give him somewhat of a glare, "Answer me."

He still doesn't look at me and has a slight blush from which I'm guessing is embarrassment. "No one." he says.

But a quick glance at my expression and he sighs.

"It's you, alright?" he admits.

Immediately, my heart starts pounding, and a million questions spill into my head. What does that mean exactly? How do I respond? Does this mean he likes me or something? Do I like him? Why do I feel like a sixteen-year-old girl again?

In what I think was some sort of panic, I got up and ran back into the trailer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

She ran away.

I guess the worst part about this is I have no idea how she feels. God, what if she hates me? Hopefully not, because I'm pretty sure I actually am in love.

Maybe she's just uncomfortable. That's it. Anyway, Linnett wouldn't hate me because I love her, right?

Now my head hurts from all this. Guess it's time to turn in for the night. We gotta get a move on tomorrow anyway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Bryan's in love! How does Linnett feel? Find out in later chapters! Hey, did anyone listen to the song?**

**Time for responses! And everyone was wrong, but you still get a hug 'cause you reviewed!**

**WarriorCatRandom: Nein. Sorry. *Linnett gives a hug***

**Featherpool16: Not even close, friend. *Linnett gives a hug* Lol. *Uses Jared as a shield* You wouldn't hurt him would you?**

**KoolKyo25: Thanks. -_- Whatever kind you think he used. Even though you didn't guess, you get a hug. *Linnett gives a hug***

**SwiftieWarriors13: I don't like the movie. There are 7 people left, but more will die soon. You are incorrect, sorry. *Linnett gives a hug* Seth and Mitchell will join eventually.**

**Review! Three days 'til school starts, yahoo! (I love school)**


	17. The Smarter They Are, The Worse The Toll

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, I own Warriors.**

**Time Skipped: About a week.**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

As we walked though a parking lot, we spotted a single zombie. Before anyone could shoot it though, it ran away.

"Well, that was odd." I say.

Shay lowers the gun that he had pointed in the zombie's direction, "They really are getting smarter."

"Yeah, but it seemed as if it wanted us to stay here." I say.

All of the sudden a horde of zombies ran out from who knows where. Lead by the one we had just seen.

"Aw, shit! Run!" Sky shouted. No argument there.

And so, we're running for our lives again.

**xxxxx A Short Time Later xxxxx**

"I think, we lost 'em." Bryan says, breathing heavily.

Rozamund looks around for a quick count, "Where's that little girl?"

That question instantly catches Sky's attention. He looks around frantically. "Oh God, no! Rane! Rane!" he calls.

Roazmund quickly grabs him before he runs off. "Stop that! Do you want to draw them to us?" she asks, holding his collar.

I look at her in shock, "Rozamund! He just lost his son, and now Rane is missing! Have you no compassion?"

She sneers at me, "Compassion doesn't keep you from becoming zombie chow."

"Roz, let him go." Bryan says.

Reluctantly, the woman lets go. Sky doesn't waste time running off in hopes of finding his daughter. We simply watch him go.

"Thank you." I whisper to Bryan. We started talking to each other again few days ago. And after explaining that I didn't hate him, we came to an agreement.

Try to forget that whole conversation ever happened.

He nods, "'Welcome."

"Alright, what now? We're down to five people now. Unless someone else wants to run off and die," Rozamund asks, "Anyone?"

No one takes up the non-tempting offer. Thankfully.

"Let's just go." Bryan says, beginning to lead.

"What about Sky and Rane?" Jared asks in a monotone, as if he doesn't really care.

"We can only hope that they'll catch up, but we need to move." Bryan replies.

I gently put one of my arms around Jared's shoulders as we walk away.

**xxxxxxxxx Elsewhere xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mitchell's POV:**

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

Seth looks up from blades of grass he was weaving, "Hear what?"

I hear it again. It sounds like screaming. And I'm pretty sure Seth hears it this time, too. "That." I say.

"Hm, let's go see what it is. But be careful." Seth says, getting up.

I nod and follow him.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally locate where the screams are coming from. It's a guy laying against a tree, obviously in a great deal of pain.

"Come on." Seth says, approaching already.

Up close, I can see that the guy has a bloody bite mark on his upper arm. His skin is deathly pale and the color in his eyes are fading from what I think is amber into a sewage-yellow.

"He's turning," I determine, "And fast."

Seth picks up a near by stick and tests it's strength and thickness.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Putting him out of his misery, and saving the world from another one of those godforsaken creatures." he replies.

I take a moment to let that sink in, step back, and close my eyes. Allowing Seth to do what he needs to do.

A sound that reminds me of a dog being tugged by the collar mid-bark, tells me that it's done. So I open my eyes to see the stick protruding from the man's head.

"Now that that's finished, let's get going." Seth says.

As usual, I simply nod and follow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I'm gonna just tell you guys, okay? Seth and Mitchell are Sol and Mousewhisker.**

**Unfortunately, the guy that Seth killed was Sky. :(**

**This story currently has 48 reviews! The fifty-second reviewer will get to enter their character into the story!**

**Anyway, review!**


	18. What The Hell?

**Disclaimer: Warriors still, and will never, belong to me.**

**Note: Fort Bismark is not real (as far as I know).**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

A whole day has passed, so it's been assumed that Sky and Rane aren't coming back. Though, it doesn't take too much of a toll. Or rather, we aren't letting it.

It seems as though we cannot get a rest. The horde from yesterday has shown up three times, bent on catching us. They're not only smarter, they're more determined, too.

As result, we haven't slept and are constantly on alert.

"This sucks!" Shay complains, hands on his knees.

Linnett throws him a look, "Ya think we don't know that?"

"Don't say anything back." I say, directed towards Shay. If he did, there'd be no doubt of an argument. And that could attract the horde again.

The other male rolls his eyes, but obeys.

"Okay, we've got to find some way to get out of this town without catching those things' attention again," I say, "Any ideas?"

Jared raises his hand.

"Shoot." I say.

"The border between this town and the next is actually about a quarter-mile away. And there are a lot of buildings between here and there. So he can simply move through each one, offering protection from the horde and a safe way." Jared says.

Everyone gapes at him.

The blind teenager removes a folded paper from his pocket, "Found another map."

How the hell does he do that?

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mitchell's POV:**

"Where do we go from here?" I ask.

Seth doesn't stop walking, but does answer. "Fort Bismark." he says.

"And what's there?" I ask. I've heard of the place. Fort Bismark is a long-abandoned defense fort that was used during Civil War times.

For a moment, Seth actually does stop and looks at me over his shoulder. "Safety. That place is completely locked-down from what I've heard. And they kill any undead on sight." he says, then continues walking.

"But, what if it is like everywhere else?" I ask, knowing that there's always a possibility.

"Then we just continue on," Seth says, "Even though we'd die eventually."

This time, I don't ask another question. So a simply follow him. After a few minutes, Seth suddenly stops, staring at something. I come to his side and see for myself.

"What the _hell_?" we say in unison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

"What is that?" Shay asks.

I look at the map in Jared's hands, "It's not on the map here."

"Of course it's not!" Rozamund says in a way that sounds like she's speaking to a person with bad-hearing.

What are we looking at? Well, in all honesty, I'm not quite sure. And I don't think anyone else does. But it's not good that's for sure.

There is a group of people, I'd say about twenty, surrounding something. I can hear talking, and crying. This is not good at all.

"What do you think they're doing?" I ask.

"No idea," Bryan says, "But we can't pass without them noticing."

Somehow, one of the people must have heard us because a man turned around. He didn't have a friendly look at all. And shouted something that could've been heard a mile away.

"TRESPASSERS!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! What is this that our little groups have stumbled upon?**

**Featherpool16 was our 52nd reviewer! In the next chapter, we will meet her character!**

**Responses:**

**KoolKyo25 - 53rd. Alright. ?_?**

**Centralmetric01 - I know.**

**SwiftieWarriors13 - Rane died too. I just didn't want to put that scene in. And yes, it is unfortunate.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Violet

**Disclaimer: Warriors isn't mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mystery POV:**

I look up as the doors to the dark room open. Seven unconscious people are brought in. I look down at them with sad eyes. That's how I was brought in.

For three days, I've been here. There used to be two women in here with me before. One had short black hair, the other had long hair like me. Except her's was blonde. Of course, they aren't here now.

The Outside took them. And I'm up next two days from now.

Hm? It seems like they're gaining conciousness.

"Damn, my head hurts like hell!" one of the young men says as he sits up. Soon enough, they're all wake. And confused.

Though I don't like speaking, it looks like I have to. Before the Outside hear.

"Ahem," I clear my breath in order to gain their attention. It works.

"You're all confused, huh? You can ask me questions." I say, having been here long enough to answer any question.

The first person to ask a question is a pretty lady with brown hair.

"What's your name?" she asks. Not really what I expected, but alright.

"Violet Espeland." I say quietly.

The lady sits up straighter and scoots towards me. "Do you know what this place is? Or who brought us here, maybe?" she asks.

I nod, "This is where the Outside take the people they catch. The Outside are the ones who brought you here."

As soon as that is said, questions begin to flood the room. But I manage to answer them all to my best ability.

"They think taking us will stop the zombies. I don't know what they'll do to us. Not really, but whatever they do is bad." Et cetera.

Then quiet. And that quiet lasts for who-knows how long. Until one of the men, one with black hair, speaks.

"We're getting the hell out of here." he decides.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

The last thing I remember was fighting against two guys who were trying to pin me to the ground. And now we're stuck in a room with no idea what's going to happen to us.

Whatever it is the "Outside", as Violet calls them, are planning, I'm not planning on sticking around to endure it.

"We're getting the hell out of here." I decide.

Looking around, there doesn't seem to be a way out except for the door. This is what I tell everyone in the room.

"No. It's locked." Violet says quietly. Though she is a little hard to understand with her accent, which I'm guessing is Norwegian.

"That's not a problem," says a man who's voice is oddly familiar, "I got the key right here."

Before what he said is questioned, the door is wide open. He kicked it.

Light spills into the room. After getting used to it, we exit.

"Good kick." I say to the man, but when I look at him, my eyes go wide. Now that I can see him, I realize that I do know him.

He gives his signature lazy smile, "That's nice of you to say, Raider."

I smile back, uneasily. "It's only the truth, Seth."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

I don't know what surprises me more. How easily we got away, or how Bryan seems to know a man who is completely unfamiliar to me.

I'm just gonna go with the first one. The Outside were too busy with something to notice us escape. Thank goodness.

Now, onto what is going on currently.

"Alright, now that that's over, how about we get to know each other?" I say, trying to give a light mood.

After an introduction from everyone, except Violet, everyone is much more at ease.

By sunset, just about everyone is asleep. And before I close my eyes, I notice something.

Violet is laying with her head in Mitchell's lap. How cute.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Shoosh yeah! Two chapters in one day, again! Hope you guys liked it! What do you guys think of possible Mitchell x Violet? Milet?**

**Violet Espeland is Featherpool16's character. She is also Norwegian. :P**

**Has anyone heard the song "Hide and Seek" by SeeU? SeeU is a vocaloid (I think). That song helped me type the first part of this chapter.**


	20. Another Group Update

**A/N: Alright, I had to update this (again). So here it is with Seth, Mitchell, and Violet added. And those who died taken off.**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish to own the greatness that is Warriors.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Our Little Group:**

Bryan Raider _(Blackstar)_ - Practically the leader and former SEAL. He has slightly wild black hair and amber eyes. There's a tatoo of a black star between his shoulder blades. Age is 29.

Rozamund Mosely _(Russetfur)_ - Second in charge. She has very short auburn hair and amber eyes. Age 31.

Linnett Masiello _(Leafpool)_ - Aunt of Jared. She has long light brown hair and amber eyes. Age 25.

Jared Lane _(Jayfeather)_ - Nephew of Linnett. He has silver hair (dyed) and blind blue eyes. Age 13.

Shay Akers _(Smokefoot)_ - He has shoulder-length black hair and amber eyes. Age 21.

Mitchell Jones _(Mousewhisker)_ - Immune. He has platnium-blonde hair and green eyes. Age 16.

Seth Carver _(Sol)_ - Former SEAL. He has auburn hair and amber eyes. Age 34.

Violet Espeland (_Featherpool16's)_ - She has long white hair (down to her waist) and honey-coloured eyes. Age 12.


	21. (Not a chapter) VERY IMPORTANT!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07 /unauthorized -streaming- felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the- switch/wp/ 2013/08/05/sopa-died- in-2012-b ut-Obama -administration -wants- to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/ 20130805/1 2472124074/administration-cant - let-go-wants-to-bring- back-felony- streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	22. Reasons To Quit

**Disclaimer: Warriors is not mine.**

**Time Skipped: Two Days**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Violet's POV:**

_I'm alone. Where did everyone go? What is this place?_

_It's so dark in this forest. I can barely see the silhouette of trees. It's nighttime. Where is the moon, the stars? Why do I feel as though something's behind me?_

_Turning around, fear shoots me in the heart like a bullet. There's a girl standing a few feet away from me. Her eyes are black and red. And her skin is an icky gray. Like a zombie's._

_She growls, and starts walking towards me slowly. I can't move!_

_I try calling out for help, but no words come out when I open my mouth. She's in front of me now. And reaches out her hand to touch my cheek gently._

_The kind gesture doesn't trick me. I slap her hand away. She smiles with shark-like teeth from ear to ear. Literally._

_I want to run away. But me legs still seem to be made of stone. Her long, ice cold tongue wraps around my neck. And she picks me up, raising me high._

_No, I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die!_

"I don't wanna die!" I cry as I sit up.

I'm met with Mitchell's concerned face. He's holding a wet cloth in one hand.

"Are you okay? Seems like you had some nightmare, huh?" he asks. A nightmare? So it was just a dream. I'm relieved.

"It was," I say quietly, "Why do you have that?"

He looks at the cloth, "I was trying to wake you up. But didn't want to shake you or anything. My mom always said that it would just make the dream worse."

"Oh, well, thank you. For waking me." I say. I want to ask about his mom, but decide against it.

"Come on. Everyone's outside waiting." Mitchell says, offering a hand.

I take it with little hesitation. Over the course of two days, I've gotten comfortable with him. I'm not sure why though.

Odd thing is, I still hold his hand as I follow him out. And he doesn't seem to mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

Last night, me and Bryan's past conversation was brought back up. But it had a different effect. I told him that time and fate would have to decide how he'd be answered. And even though it was cheesy, it was true.

I mean, I'm not sure if I like him like that at all. Sure, he's very nice and handsome. No one could deny that. He's also open-minded and strong. That can't be denied either.

Still, I'm not quite sure.

Another thing, he seems a bit tense and wary around Seth. It's apparent that they know each other quite well. Perhaps they didn't get along or something. I should try asking later.

As of now, it's time to move.

"Be careful not to stray," Bryan says, "We might not be able to come after whoever does."

A sign of acknowledgement from everyone means that his words are understood.

I simply tread behind Bryan and Rozamund with Jared by my side. Looking up at the sky, one can tell that we won't be moving for long. There are gloomy clouds closing in, and it's freezing cold. No doubt that it's winter now.

I hope no one gets sick.

**xxxxx That Night xxxxx**

As predicted, snow began to fall soon after we found this house. By the looks of it, I'd say it was a frat house.

The children have fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. Maybe now I can bring up that question. All I have to do is find Bryan, who had gone to check each room in the house for undead.

Unfortunately, I don't find him. But I do find Seth. I can ask him, right?

He's busy looking through a book full of photographs.

"Seth," I say to get his attention, "Can I ask you something?"

He looks up and nods, "Sure."

"How do you know Bryan?" I ask. No point in procrastinating.

Seth sets the book aside and gives his usual lazy smile. "From our time as SEALs. A good five years off being stuck with each other." he says.

A look of surprise covers my face, "You and Bryan were SEALs?"

"Yep. Unfortunately, he quit. Didn't give a reason why, just left suddenly." Seth says.

Now I'm a little confused. Why would he quit abruptly?

Seth picks up the book again, "You got any more questions, you're gonna have 'ta ask him. He's on the second floor by the way."

I get up, say my thanks, and walk out.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

When I turn away from the closet, I'm surprised to see Linnett standing there.

"God, Linnett, " I say, "You scared me."

She smiles apologetically, "Sorry. I just came to ask you a question or two."

"Oh? What is it?" I ask.

"Why did you quit being a SEAL?" she asks.

I freeze. That is not at all what I was expecting. "How did you know that?" I ask, trying to recover from the shock.

"I asked Seth about how you two knew each other." she says.

This comes as even more of a shock, "You weren't alone with him were you?"

Linnett puts her hands on her hips, "Will you answer my question first, please?"

Obviously, she's not going to answer until I do. So I might as well.

"I had two reasons. One, there were many things happening that weren't right. Killing innocents, destroying homes. Two, I didn't want to cross the same line as others did. Like Seth." I say.

"Now, answer my question." I say.

Linnett is silent for a moment, then speaks. "I was alone with him. What's wrong with that?" she asks.

"As I said, Seth had been one of many to cross the line. You see, " I begin to explain, "There is an invisible line deep inside our minds. On one side, is sanity and good. The other, is insanity and cruelness. He had crossed onto the insanity side.

He enjoyed seeing fear in the eyes of others, and their blood on his hands. Remember when Jared killed that dog? Take that viciousness and multiply it by twenty. That's how bad Seth can get. He also...took advantage of women. That's why I don't want to to be with him alone, okay?"

The brunette in front of me nods silently. I think she's too shocked to speak.

"Let's, head back down to the others. No doubt they're wondering what we're doing." I say, walking out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So there you have it! That's why Bryan quit.**

**Anyway, I'm deciding on a theme song for this fic. Should I choose "Invisible" or "Reincarnation"? Both are by Gumi Megpoid and Rin Kagamine.**

**Holy crap, this story now has 60 reviews! OMA GAWD! This fic's goal for reviews is 85. So it seems like we're on a roll! Thank you guys SO MUCH!**

**Cupcakes for everyone! *Gives out cupcakes***


	23. Not a chapter (but still read)

**Note: I'm not putting a disclaimer here because this isn't really a chapter at all.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I had no idea what to type for the next chapter when I got on my computer. And when I have no idea, the chapter ends up being _really_ crappy.

So, here's what I'm gonna do. Ask you guys what you think I should put in future chapters. Here are the possibilities.

1. A girl fitting the description of the one in Violet's dream shows up.

2. Jared decides to stay behind or use himself as a distraction.

3. Rozamund dies. **(Wow, that was really blunt. *cue Awesome Face*)**

4. Someone is badly injured.

5. Linnett has a kid at some point.

Get to choosing!

Another thing, I forgot to mention this while Tasmine was still alive. She was pregnant.

Final thing, I am accepting up to four OCs. So here's the form.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Heritage:**

**Personality:**

**Possible Friends In The Group:**

Okay, I'm done. No more wasting your precious time. But remember:

Argue with a vacuum, sniff your parents, and scream **every time** you see a tree.


	24. MariResource

This...is not a chapter. Please don't be up my ass about this, okay? I'm just suffering from Writer's Block. But a new chapter WILL be up soon. So don't fret, my pretties.

First, the only person who suggested an OC is Featherpool16. So I'm still accepting three more.

Second, I have received some really hurtful reviews recently. From someone called MariResource. If you are that person, I'd like it if you did not insult me, my story, or my readers. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Calling me a lazy, fat, dumbass is rude and uncalled for. Btw, her name is Featherpool. Not Featherwhatever.

Away from that, a new chapter WILL be up soon. I'm not gonna abandon this.


	25. Honeysuckle (FINALLY, A CHAPTER!)

**Disclaimer: Warriors is not, and will never be, mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bryan's POV:**

Funny how I asked Shay to try and find some herb that Mitchell asked for to help Violet, who has been having nightmares non-stop lately. But you know what he comes back with? A teenage boy.

Not that I'm upset about him bringing back another survivor, that's great. It's the fact that he didn't bring the damn plant. In fact, as it turns out, he forgot about it the moment he spotted the kid.

I'll have to remember not to send him out for anything anymore. Luckily, Mitchell decided to go and get it himself.

Back to the current happenings.

"Alright, what's your name?" I ask. Hey, you gotta start somewhere don't you?

The kid looked at me in a way that made me suddenly want to slap him, "Jesse. How 'bout you people, eh?" Canadian. Go figure.

Almost everyone introduced themselves except for Violet, who was in a fitful sleep.

"That's Violet." I said, pointing at her.

Within a few seconds, Jesse was standing next to the couch she was on and looking at her like a person looks at a new car. Only a moment later did Mitchell walk in, carrying a plant with white blossoms. Honeysuckle.

He gently nudged Jesse aside, knelt down, and shook Violet softly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Mitchell's POV:**

I didn't pay much mind to the dark-haired boy as I began to wake Violet. Her honey-colored eyes fluttered open and widened when she realized I was there. As usual, there were small tears in the corners of her eyes from the nightmare. I still wonder what they're about.

"I got the honeysuckle. If you suck out the nectar, it'll help soothe your mind. Then you can go back to sleep, okay?" I tell her.

"Are you sure?" Violet asks, the Norwegian accent thick on her tongue.

I nod, "My mother did the same for me when I had nightmares."

She giving a trusting smile, "Okay."

After sucking the nectar from two of the blossoms I brought with me, she lays down again.

"Takk så mye, Mitchell." she says before drifting off to sleep. I'm not sure what that means, but I think it was a thank-you.

When I stand and turn around, I find that the young boy is glaring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He growls, "You."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Short chapter is short. Anyway, Jesse is Featherpool's character. He not nice.**

**I'm still accepting three OCs. So enter them quickly!**

**Translations:**

**Takk så mye, Mitchell. (Norwegian) - Thank you so much, Mitchell.**


	26. You Are My Light

**Disclaimer: Warriors will never belong to meh.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Violet's POV:**

I feel great. This was the first time that I did not have a nightmare in a while. I have to thank Mitchell. But when I sit up, he's not beside like usual.

There is an unfarmiliar boy, though. My shyness kicks in instantly.

"U-um, who are you?" I ask quietly. He looks at me.

"What did you say?" he asks. I guess he didn't hear me. So I repeat myself a bit louder.

He seems to understand what I said this time, "Jesse."

"Oh. I'm Violet." I say, still quiet.

Jesse still hears me and nods. "I know." he says. Perhaps one of the others introduced me while I was sleeping. It seems likely.

"Excuse me," I say as I stand. I have to find Mitchell. Being apart from him makes me uneasy now. Maybe it's because I usually wake up to his face, and the fear from nightmares disappear instantly. That why I've begun to refer to him as my Lys. Light.

Jesse follows me as I begin to search throughout the house. I try not to pay much mind to him, though it does make me itch to be near Mitchell even more.

Finally I spot him in a rather empty room. I'm guessing storage. "Lys," I say to catch his attention. He turns around and smiles.

"I see your awake. That's good," he says, "What's a 'lys'?"

I smile softly, "Yes, I wanted to thank you. And lys is light."

Mitchell smiles a bit wider at the translation. "You're gonna have to teach me some Norwegian if I'm ever gonna understand the things you say." he says.

I hear a 'huff' from behind me. That's right, Jesse's here. Turning around, I see that he's looking angry. My reaction is to immediately run over and hide behind Mitchell.

"Woah, why are you upset, Jesse?" Mitchell asks in confusion while rubbing my back for comfort.

Jesse gives him a dark glare, "Je te hais. Violet est le mien." Did he just speak French?

"I don't know what you just said, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't friendly. Why don't you go talk to someone else?" Mitchell says in a tone that I have never heard from him.

It works though, and Jesse leaves. The air is lighter and I release a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I then look up at Mitchell gratefully.

"Du er mitt lys i mørket." I say.

Mitchell laughs, "You really have to teach me some Norwegian."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Linnett's POV:**

I'm not exactly sure what to think of this woman. She's seems very cold, but there's something underneath that tells a different story.

I had gone out for some fresh air, since there appeared to be no zombies anywhere, and ran into a woman with silver hair. She's young, looking a couple years older than Mitchell. Her eyes are a piercing yellow. I'm afraid that if I look into them, my eyes will have a similar reaction as they do to the sun.

"Name's Faye. You?" she asks.

"Linnett," I say, "It's nice to meet you." I hold out my hand as an invitation for a shake. She takes it almost cautiously.

"Are you with any others?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Oh, well, I have some friends a bit away from here. Would you like to meet them?" I offer.

Faye thinks the option over more a few moments. Then nods, "Ja."

As we walk together, Faye doesn't speak or look at me. She seems to be in deep thought. For some reason, I think she should meet Mitchell first.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while! I'm so sorry! I am still accepting two more OCs!**

**Faye belongs to foreversuite. There's a lot to this young lady.**

**I'm close to crying right now. I'm listening to _"Sleepsong"_ by Secret Garden. It's such a beautiful and soothing lullaby. I gotta make a fic out of it!**

**Translations:**

**Ja. - Yes. (German)**

**Je te hais. Violet est le mien. - I hate you. Violet is mine. (French)**

**Du er mitt lys i mørket. - You are my light in the dark. (Norwegian)**

**Lys. - Light. (Norwegian)**


End file.
